Mega Ed ZX Advent
by Mega Man Ken
Summary: When the cul-de-sac kids fall under Promethesis,Pandora and Albert darkness spell they plan to kill the eds and everyone who stand in their way.But with Mega mans with the eds they take on the kids.Will they win? Find out ON HIATUS!
1. The train to a new adventure

Mega Ed Zx Advent

Welcome to mega Ed Zx advent. This story start when the Eds are using Eddy's brother car and after the effect of Albert plan of world Domination On the train. There is also going to be eight Pseudoroids chapters and a few training chapters I am also redoing all the chapters so there all a bit longer before school starts so enjoy(I'm redoing these chapters as well)

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Eds yelled falling from the sky<p>

After a car chase outta peach creek Eddy and Double D wake up to find Ed still driving but driving in a city near an ocean

"We lost them boys it is that today we are survivors" Eddy said in relief

"I am not in my happy place guys" Ed said in fear until a loud horn was heard

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING JERK!" A random driver yelled at the Eds

"HEY SHUT UP NIMROD!" Eddy yelled at the top of his lungs to turn and see Ed driving caution

"What with you lumpy?" Eddy asked the tall Ed

"Eddy can't you see that we are lost and we need to figure something out" Double d said in the passenger seat

"Nothing can go wrong from now on is smooth sailing" Eddy said relax until he felt a fearsome crash as Ed ran the car into a statue which crack and fell into the ocean

"Hey those three just ran the statue of the into the ocean!" The random person said while others began to surround them

"Wait they're kids and their driving too! That's against the law" Another man said as a whole group surround them

"You three kids are under arrest Let's get them!" A police officer said holding handcuffs walking closer to the Eds

"RUN AWAY!" The Eds yelled as the three ran away from the town with the mob after them after the Eds ran 20 miles to escape the city's wrath the ended up in a desert

"Great thanks to Ed were lost, we have no ride and shovelchin and the others are probably getting closer to us. This is all your fault monobrow what do you have to say for yourself?" Eddy asked Ed holding a fist near his face

Choo-Choo!" Ed said pointing getting a confuse look from Eddy

"What? Hey sockhead we may need to do a surgery on lumpy" Eddy joked about his boneheaded friend

"No Eddy look a train!" Double showed Eddy

"All right boys here the plan we create a way to get on top and ride on top for free." Eddy snickered of getting a ride for free

"But Eddy look how far the first handlebar is we have to be a tower height to reach it" Double d complained also pointing out the facts

"I got an idea you guys." Ed said as he then put Double D and Eddy on top of each others shoulders and ran to the train as fast as they can go

"Last call for Legion!" The conductor said as he closed the doors and the train started to leave with the Eds right on its tails

"That a-boy Ed just a little closer and yes!" Eddy encourage on as the three started to get on board until Eddy hands were started to slipping.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh-uhh!" Eddy shouted until he suddenly stop falling

"I got you!" The mysterious boy said pulling them up

"Dang you guys are heavy." The mysterious girl complained trying to pull all the four up

"Shut up and pull already" The boy angrily replied back

Finally they all got on safely with broken bones whatsoever.

"Thanks for helping us out" Double D said panting heavily

"No problem, But we need to get to higher ground" The boy said as the five began to go up to the roof

As the Eds and the other two get to the top The cul-de-sac were expecting them hiding inside their own room

"Great how dumb those dorks are falling right into our trap?" Kevin asked questioning

"I got to say that our master were right about them coming here now where exactly are they headed?" Nazz questioned

"Plank said "He saw those three losers heading to the roof near three containers with two other kids that helped them onboard" "Jonny said repeating what plank said

"For helping Rolf destroyed his rivals he shall now beat them with his strength and aid them

Then a woman walked in with a name tag saying "Ginger" wearing a waitress outfit.

"Hello can I get you anything?" Ginger asked the kids, then Jimmy eyes glowed blue with which let him lift ginger and throw her out the window

"With our new mega power our masters gave us we can terminate those eds" Jimmy said (I know he so much eviler than the others)

"Let's go so I can confront my brother into death" Sarah said, then everyone teleported out and off the train

" Pro Masters to Kids, I have an update since I realize that there are only 3 weak Eds or whatever they're names are and 6 of you I decided that only Kevin should stay behind while everyone else shall come back to the base." A dark voice said through the earphone inside their ears.

" Alright We're coming back to the base, Masters." Nazz replied back as the rest of the kids teleported to An unknown location

" You're all mine to destroy dorks." Kevin thought to himself as he readied himself to attack

Meanwhile...

"Thanks for getting us out of that mess earlier fellows" Double D said thanking the two once again as they walked to the end of the train on top of it

"No problem I'm Ashe and this is Grey" Ashe said introducing themselves

"I'm Eddy, This is Ed and Double D " Eddy replied back to Ashe and Grey

"Excuse me for asking but are you sure its ok to be laying on containers its seems a little deadly" Double D asked Grey laying on a container

Eddy and Ed saw what Double D was talking about as they saw Grey sitting on three small-median container that sliver with a yellow lighting symbol across with purple casting

Meanwhile with Kevin he sitting in a Helicopter with a voice saying..."Sir we are ready to fire and invade the train" The voice over c.b radio

"On my mark start invading" Kevin said as he puts his finger on a red button

"Don't worry the only thing that in these are biometal" Grey said

"What is this "Biometal" you speak of?" Double D asked not ever knowing about Biometal

"Look like you don't know its..." As Ashe started to explain Biometal there was a loud boom sound coming from behind as a helicopter being driven by Kevin came up behind them

" SEE YOU IN THE AFTERLIFE DORKS!" Kevin yelled in anger as he pressed the red button and 2 missiles was launched and caused a large explosion

BOOOMMM! BOOOMMM!

* * *

><p>The attack of the cul-de-sac kids on the megas has began. Will the eds win? Who are the kids new master? And how will the surive find out here on Mega Ed Zx Advent<p> 


	2. The birth of three new mega mans

Mega Ed Zx Advent

Welcome back to Mega Ed ZX Advent! In the last chapter The Eds met with Grey and Ashe. We also learn that the cul-de-sac kids got mega power but from who and why is a mystery anyway let's get to this new chapter. In this chapter it Eddy faces off with Buckfire. I don't own anything

* * *

><p>After the large double boom the Eds,Grey and Ashe were just recovering from the sudden attack and talking about what happen<p>

"What the heck was that?" Eddy asked after the ambush bombs

"Mavericks, they are people who do bad thing and only do them for money and greed" Grey informed the Eds

"What do we do?" Ed asked scared

"Quickly follow me we need to hide" Ashe yelled as she and Grey started to run down to bottom floor

"Well what do you think guys?" Eddy asked Double D

"We have no choice but to follow them into hiding" Double D suggested

"Wait should we take those bio-whatevers?" Ed asked the other Eds

"I do believe so Ed .So we each only take one" Double d again suggested

As soon as the Eds grab the containers was a mysterious voice saying

Biolink Established M.E.G.A. System Online!

"Did you guys just hear that?" Eddy asked

"Hey we found three victims for the plan get them!" A maverick yelled after getting onboard as the 4 others and himself start firing at the Eds

After running away from the mavericks the heros are hiding in a room across the people onboard hiding in another room

"Ashe we're gonna have to megamerge." Grey said as Ashe know what he was saying

"Right" Ashe said agreeing with grey

"Wait has this about megamergeing?" Double d asked the two

"No time we need those biometals from the roof" Ashe plotted a plan

"We got them right-What the?-Where did this come from?" Eddy said and question

Eddy saw that the biometal has created a small red glowing all over his body with a pocket gun

"Eddy you're a mega man!" Ashe said in shocked

Then Ed got a green glow and Double D got a blue with both a sword

"This guys there megamans too" Grey also said in shook

"I feel funny guys Like in my comic book where Slime man MegaMerge with the green goblin" Ed said

After ed said the word megamerge his small green glow turns more powerful and engulf his body,In his bubble of energy his clothes transform into green and white armor which his sword becoming even more powerful

"What has happen to you? You look like Grey and Ashe" Double said in disbelief of what he just saw

"Ed just megamerge into a MEGAMAN!" Ashe said also in disbelief as well

"Well now we have a new weapons against the mavericks and their leader" Grey said confident

"Double d should we try that to?" Eddy asked

"Yes Eddy I believe we do now what was the codename that opens the hidden power?" Double d asked

"MegaMerge!" Both Ashe and grey yelled at the two

"MEGA...MERGE!"Eddy and Double d yelled in the sky

Then Eddy small glow turn as powerful as Ed's but Edy clothes turned to orange and white armor, Double D giant glow allow his clothes into blue and white armor with a sword but longer than Ed

Meanwhile... Back with Kevin

"Grr...Are you sure this Scouters are updated?" Kevin asked in frustration

"Sir Kevin what's wrong?" A maverick asked Kevin

"Five very high power levels has just appeared on my scouter but I can't pinpoint where it exactly is" Kevin said " Speard out all your troops general and destroy them!" Kevin yelled in anger

" Sir yes sir" the troops yelled as they all spearded out to search the train

Back with the megas

Ashe pulls out a map and shows two areas of the train

"All right the mavericks are on one side and the passengers are on another part. Here the plan we all separate and beat off all the mavericks and make sure that everyone is safe and sound" Ashe plotted

"Right!" All three eds and grey said as the three left and spread out to 5 different routes

Ashe

"Hey pretty lady how about we board the love train in my heart"

Ashe grab his hand "Sliver legs attack!" Ashe said as she uses her legs to attack in many ways "Say goodbye honey" Ashe said as she quickly took care of the troops knocking them out

Grey

"Hey you guys come here I have a message from our leader" Grey said as the mavericks came to him

Due to grey talking behind a corner the mavericks didn't see him,After they came close enough he punched them all then he picked up one and threw him into the others

"Strike 1 now for the other eleven" Grey said to himself "Super speed flash" Grey said as he finishes the last eleven in a flash of punches and kicks

Ed

Ed was somehow launching sonic booms then throwing into the surrounding furniture knocking them out

Double d

Double was trying with all his might to fight off the mavericks

"Face it your too weak to beat us" one of the mavericks said as numbers then suddenly grew larger against Double D

Then his sword created a snow storm somehow and freezing them solid

"Great job Eddward you just created a blizzard now get it to stop" Double d scolded him own self

The second he said stop the blizzard ended

Eddy

Eddy somehow defeated all the mavericks due to his anger somehow relating this to Kevin he ran through the door and found himself near the engine

"There gotta be more things to beat around here" Eddy said as he was begging for another fight

He made his first over then he heard a snort and wheeze after he back up and prepared for battle the floor popped opened a small opening and eddy saw a mechanical horse standing on two legs with fire coming out of his legs that was free to move around

"Aww... Great another maverick!" Eddy groan in annoyance

"Me not maverick me Psuoroid, me buckfire" Buckfire introduced providing his name

"Well its doesn't matter what your name is. The main fact is your going down" Eddy yelled at the Psuoroid as he then rushes to buckfire but buckfire sidestep and knocked eddy down with a punch

* * *

><p>The Brawl between eddy and buckfire has begun. Will eddy win or will evil prevail?<p>

Find out next time


	3. Eddy faces the firehorse Buckfire

Mega Ed ZX advent

Welcome to the first Psudororid battle between Eddy and Buckfire. I decided to put the Eds up against the elements. Enjoy I don't own anything

* * *

><p>After dealing with all the mavericks the mega mans regroup<p>

"Is everyone here?" Ashe asked

"Eddy has not yet to arrive I say we go and find him" Double d suggested just then Grey,Ashe,Double D and Ed heard footsteps coming down the hall

They saw a teen wearing a black robe covering his face They stood on opposite sides of a hallway

"Look like we finally found you dorks" the teen said as Double D recognize the voice

"Wait if my calculations are correct then that person must be..." Double d said until he was stopped

"Your right Double dweeb" The teen then remove his hoodie to reveal Kevin wearing a strange pendent

"KEVIN!" Both eds yelled in shock to see him

"Who he?" Ashe asked

"He one of six kids from our neighborhood trying to kill us." Double d replied scared while also manged to answer Ashe question

"You dorks destroy my army so now I'm gonna do the same too you" Kevin said as he prepared for battle

" Woah For some reason this guy power is off the chart." Ashe whisper to Grey

"I am not in my happy place guys" Ed said frightened

"Don't worry Ed we have gotten stronger since the last time we met" Double d pointed a fact

Both Ed and Double D rushed at Kevin with both weapons readied at hand but then Kevin evaded both attacks without a scratch

"Dark Kick!" Kevin said as he then kicked them both in the gut and both hunch over in pain

"Shadow wrench!" Kevin created a wrench made of darkness then attacked Double D and Ed knocking them out

"HEY!" Grey shouted out to Kevin as he turned around and face the other 2

"Well well well, Look like I get to knocked two more losers" Kevin said confident as he charged towards Grey, but Grey dodge as he lands a punch as Ashe jumps above and kicks Kevin in his chest pushing Kevin against the wall.

Meanwhile with Eddy and Buckfire

Eddy was trying physical attacks as every attempt he gets, but he is ricochet back with a hard punch. Nothing seems to be working there was only one thing left up his sleeve but it will cost him his health

"Why don't you give up? You no match for me." Buckfire said

"NO WAY! If you think that I will give up your sadly mistaken" Eddy said in anger

"Fine by me" Buckfire said as the machine charged in again. Buckfire hits Eddy with a hard punch but Eddy after taking the hit held onto Buckfire fist. Eddy uses his strength to slam Buckfire into the ground which collapse into the engine room.

Meanwhile with Grey, Ashe and Kevin

Kevin have hit the wall and fallen to the floor the fifth time now due to Ashe and Grey combien attacks as Kevin was inches off the train

"This is impossible this power should make me invincible no should beat me" Kevin said in disbelief facing and pounding the ground with his fist.

" Too bad for mister tough guy but we're the real powerful Mega Mans here" Ashe said as Kevin looked up, Grey and Ashe both charged at him and both kicked him dead center of his chest and off the train and on to the tracks

"Finally that over with" Ashe said

" You said it" Grey said

Then Double D and Ed started to wake up realizing that Kevin is gone

"Well now we should get to eddy" Double d said as they started their search

Back to Eddy

Buckfire started to fight with extreme power but Eddy charged at him with an uppercut

Buckfire then launch his Double Tomahawk attack at eddy, But eddy grab onto its hooks and charged at Buckfire headfirst

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Buckfire yelled as Eddy crashed headfirst through the metal monster causing Buckfire to exploded and destroying the engine and parts to it in the process . Suddenly Eddy found himself in a unknown area

" Where am I?" Eddy asked

" Your inside of me" A voice said as a small object slowly descended towards him

" Who are you?" Eddy asked the strange object

" I am Biometal Model F, and your are my Biomatch" Model F said

" So what's going on?" Eddy asked

" Since you defeated Buckfire, you now gained his abilities and strength and now have the power to communication with me" Model F explained " But in order to further increase our limits we must continue to test those limits facing challenge after challenge" Model F soon after Eddy found himself back in the regular world where the remains of Buckfire lays

"EDDDDYYYY!" Double d yelled he ran to him

" Hey guys" Eddy said waving towards his friends

After reuniting with Eddy a familiar voice came

"Hey, It's those kids who destroy our mayor statue Let's get them" The strange person from before said as the same mob before corners the Eds, Ashe and Grey

" Anyone have an idea?" Ashe asked

"We have one" Eddy said as all the three eds looked at each other

"Run away!" The eds yelled as the three started to run away from the mob

"Wait for us" Ashe and grey yelled behind them

After running away from the angry mob the heros ended up in hunter's camp

" Alright start explaining first what the heck was that?,Two what was wrong with Kevin when we encounter him?" Double d asked the two

"The first answer is a Psudoroid. A psudoroid is manchines of Albert creations, He created the psudoroids to help him with world domination but we and two others brough him down. The other answer what was wrong with that boy named Kevin was his is under the control of model W. But first since your new megamans we'll put you in the training room come up us" Grey said as he lead into a room with a large room for running,fighting and other reasons

The eds found theirselves in a room with a small viewing platform that gives them a lot of space to run around and fight.

"All rights eds now we'll see you battle skills Ready...Set... GO!" Ashe said as the three began to spar

* * *

><p>With the defeat of buckfire Eddy gain his power, Grey and Ashe explain what is happening and the eds training, In this world what more surprise will be in store for our heros? Stay tuned to find out<p> 


	4. A visit of old and new

Mega Ed zx advent

Welcome to the First training chapter Ashe,grey and the eds get a visit from three more mega mans review if you like. I don't own anything Also i put in a few dragon ball z things in this story here is there power levels also sorry for the delay it's been a long week of school.

Eddy=2,600

Double d=2,600

Ed=2,700

Grey=3.400

Ashe=3,400

* * *

><p>After 3 days of training the eds have gain new abilities. Eddy can now change the direction of his buster shot and make lavas bombs,Ed learned how to created a sonic boom and tornadoes,double d can create a dragon made of ice after his opponents.<p>

"Wow after three days they improve so much" Grey said impress at the eds new skills in combat observing their skills from the observing box.

" Yeah, I glad to see we might have a chance for the future." Ashe said as she was staring at Grey, soon he caught wind of this.

" Huh? Hey Ashe are you ok?" Grey asked

" Yeah...I'm fine." Ashe said as she turned away blushing

Then suddenly a small red button started flashing meaning someone was trying to call them.

"Ashe here" Ashe said when she pressed the button and answer trying to forget the current situation

"Hey guys you got three visitors coming your way" The hunter said over the other line

"Who are they?" Grey asked

"Trust me you know them" The hunter said as he ended the call

"Do you think it Aile and Vent?" Grey asked ashe as the door to the viewing platform open revealing Vent,Alie and another person.

"Hey guys great to see you guys again" Alie greeted "hey who are those three?" She asked referring to the Eds

"They helped us with mavericks attack 3 days back" Grey answered

"I'm going to say hi to them" The mysterious person said as he went to greet the eds

"You know them?" Ashe asked the mysterious person

"Trust me we go way back" The mysterious person replied as he left the screening room

Meanwhile Double D was in a struggle between swords and eddy was charging up an attack to hit the swords fighting Eds

"Give up Double D" Ed said hoping Double D would slip up

"Not likely Ed" Double d boasted. Both Eds look into each others eyes with determination.

"Eat this boys FIRE BALL!" Eddy said as he released the large attack which missed both eds

When Ed jump out of the way he saw the mysterious person and flew straight at him

"Ooo Ooo guys look come quick Jib back! My friend is back!" Ed said squeezing Jib tightly

"Jib?" Eddy asked in confusion about jib as a frown quickly comes across his face

"It great to see you again Jib don't you think Eddy?" Double d asked Eddy who was not pleased about jib

"Whatever" Eddy said bored about the conversation

"Oh come on Eddy, Just because I beat you up doesn't me we can't be friends, It just me that I'm the stronger than you even without my mega powers" Jib said proudly

"Wait does that mean?" Double d asked jib

"Yep that means that were all mega mans" Jib answered

"Yippee hooray jib" Ed cheered for jib

"Woah woah woah how about a fight so we see who the winner?" Eddy asked

"Fine by me but my powerlevel might be out of your league" Jib warned eddy

Just then grey over the intercom started to say

"Guys that enough training we gotta go to our new destination now" Grey informed the four

"For what purpose?" Double d asked

"Well we was just learned that the battle between Eddy and Buckfire destroy some important parts of the train and we need some more parts, There is an air crash somewhere around the area so let's go" Ashe said

"All right but we are not done with this jib" Eddy seethes as the group exiting the training room the left hunter camp for another adventure, When the group reach a red door they open it to see a beautiful meadow with a few people

"I'm must say this place is incredible. Wait is this our destination? " Double d asked

"Not quite but its near here" Vent said as Alie continued

" Its over there its called the arctic ice floe some people say its so cold that even time can freeze" Alie said reaching closer to the arctic ice floe. Just then they found themselves in front of a door with frost coming out of it.

" There's no way I'm going into a place like that!" Eddy said complaining

"Whatever eddy don't be a coward" Ashe commanded

* * *

><p>Now we enter the new arc The Arctic Ice Floe<p> 


	5. The artic of cold

Artic ice floe Part 1

* * *

><p>I know i said i took a break on this but hey this is falling behind So enjoy Sorry for the mess-up chapter 4 parts to the artic ice floe<p>

* * *

><p>"Its not complaining it just-" Eddy said until he stop<p>

"Woah" The new megas said as they saw a beatiful ice wonderland, And in front of them was mavericks trying to send people who they have captured into the icy cold water below trying to kill them

"We need to help those innocent people" Doubl d said as everyone though who would go and faced them

"Why don't we send Jib to do this?" Eddy said volunteering jib (Eddy want to know how strong Jib is)

"Sure everyone stand back...MEGAMERGE!" Jib said as the captives turned around

Jib glow similar to the eds grew more powerful turning to a megaman with purple and white armor with a razor sharp disk in a pocket on his back

"Hey guys" Jib yelled to the mavericks as they turned there attention to Jib

"Come and get some of this" Jib taunted

One maverick came to Jib but only to be caught by jib and throw back To the others Another came trying to uppercut but jib legsweep him,grab him and swung him to the others

"Dark Slicer!" Jib said as he threw the disk to the mavericks slicing the mavericks wepons and knocking them cold

"And the final score is.." Jib asked the group

"10!" Ashe said impress by his skills

"10!" Vent said also impress by jib skills

"Zero" Eddy said not impressed

"Eddy pound yours hammers hands on the ice we need to get down there" Grey said as eddy pounded the ice once time breaking it all together

"Last on it is a rotton egg" Ed challenged as he jumped into the icy water but didn't feel any coldness

"Not what we had in mind ed he means Lower to the bottom of the sea" Alie said

"Okey dokey buster" Ed said as he swam to the bottom,Next vent,eddy,edd,jib,grey,then ashe, and alie

* * *

><p>As the group contined they decied to talk and listen with each over comm link inside there helments What others suprise will come there way<p>

Find out next time


	6. The new ways of the kids

Last time on Mega ed zx advent,Jib shows his power to the group to be an incredible ally making eddy even more detrimended to pass him

* * *

><p>"Woah hold up everyone i think were lost" Vent said confuse about their location<p>

"Either we go up or left" Jib pointed out

Double d decied to try left since we only one to completely swim,what he saw is a bottomless pit with spikes on the top

"Let's go up" Double d said in a scared tone

Everyone swam up to the top and saw someone wearing a black robe waiting for them

"Careful everyone it may be kevin again" Ashe said preparing for battle

"No way it no small to kevin it must be someone else" Eddy said knowing who it was

The mysterious person turned around to saw all the megas

"MEGAMERGE!" They all yelled in the sky as everyone turned into the own mega suits and powers

The person removed his robe to revealed jimmy also wearing a black and green pendent

"JIMMY!" The eds and yelled in shock to see jimmy

"Let me guess another person wanting to get revenge on you three?" Grey asked

"Wait revenge? Aww what did eddy do now?" Jib asked the three

"How do i put that he threw the entire cul-de-sac into a war zone into a good thing" Double d asked

"Uhh focus on jimmy" Alie pointed out a fact

"Come and try to get me" Jimmy taunted

Vent ran to jimmy to physc him out but jimmy side-step him and elbow him into the ground

Alie and ashe tryed to pushed him back with bursts of speed

"Shadow elbow!" Jimmy said as he elbow them both into vent and threw the three into the water

"Homing batter... Hit!" Grey said as created his heat seeking beam to jimmy only to deflect it and super kick grey into the water

"Dark light punch" Jimmy punch eddy,ed into the water while double d and jib block it and started to fight back

Jib grab jimmy arm and threw him to double d only to slam jimmy to the iceberg

"Iclice pound" Double d said as he lifted ice floes and chrushed jimmy under them

Jimmy slowly got up and fled to a father area

"After him" Jib commaned as he started to chase jimmy until he turned around to see double d standing in place

"But what about the others?" Double d said worrying

"Don't worry they can handle themselves" Jib said as the two chase jimmy

"Ugh my head" Ashe started to look around "...where are we?" Ashe see that everyone has been knocked out "Huh guys wake up hurry come on" ashe started to shake grey back awake

"What is it?" Grey asked rubbing his head in pain as everyone else soon began to wake up

"Where are we and where's double d and jib?" Alie asked

"Jimmy suckerpunch us down here while those two escape and move on" Eddy answered alie question laying on the ground

Alie started to use her wrist commiuicater

"Hello double d? Jib? If you guys are alive say something" Alie pleaded for answer

"Alie are you there?" "We're here come in over" Jib mangened to answer

"Are you both ok?" Vent asked to the far-away two

"We're fine but what about you guys?" Jib asked

Don't worry we get too you guys soon enough just keep on going to the area on plan" Alie said as she de

"Well but first we need to get past that Human-size M.E.C.H.A suit" Vent stated as jimmy teleported right into it which made it powerd on

"I am not in my happy place guys" Ed said in a scared tone

"Part 1 separt the megas, Part 2 and 3 now in commence Sealing all exits and kill those megas once and for all" Jimmy readed through the plan and all the exits were shut closed and closed

"Uh oh" They all said in shock of feeling jimmy powerlevel

"Now we'll see what you all are made of" Jimmy said as the mecha suit pulled back it arm and tried to eddy

"Flamethower!" Eddy yelled created a flamethower from his mouth and countered the punch

"AAAHHHHHH" Jimmy yelled as he pulled back in pain and tried to sweep kick them

"Double giga blast" Grey and ashe used full power on jimmy as a series of strong bullets were shot at Jimmy,... When the smoke clears the suit had a bullets all around its chest and legs

"I gotta say that one actualy hurted...heh heh heh...BUT YOU ALL SHALL DIE IN THE HANDS OF HIS HANDS!" Jimmy yelled in raged

"We're running out of options we need a plan" Grey said tired as he felled to the ground along with ashe

"SUPER SPEED PUNCH!" Jimmy fist glowed white and chraged at eddy to make a clear hit across his face

"Nice one But here a move i learned from Buckfire HIGH FLYING JUMP KICK!" Eddy swam up higher and makes another clean hit onto his chest again by the bullets made eariler

-Meanwhile Double d and Jib was fighting of a load of Mavericks-

"Jib i have and idea we combied our attacks and finish these mavericks" Double d thoughted an idea

"Sure any idea is a good idea" Jib pointed it ease

"Shawdow-pool!" Both Double d and Jib said as a whirlpool made of shadows engulped the mavericks and flew them up into space

"Good now we need to get a move on" Jib commaned as the two processed deeper into the area

Back with the others

"Man guys we need an idea" Vent said battling off jimmy to a corner

"There is no way you can escape me no matter what you think of, now face my M.E.C.H.A PUNCH!" Jimmy said as his fist glowed white

"Eddy counter attack his attack!" Vent said as he roll out the way

Eddy charges in with a large hammer/hand to counter jimmy punch. Both came into a tie with each other trying to overpower one another

"Give up eddy I am way stronger than you now you can't bully me any longer" Jimmy said getting a small upperhand over eddy

"Yeah right curly vent get ready to counter-counter attack" Eddy said tripping jimmy to vent

"Right alie you and ed take care of grey and ashe" Vent said as he readied for an attack

"Swift Sword!" Vent sword turned white and vent stabbed jimmy suit several times casuing it to spark

"Hammer rush" Eddy said running with his large fist first towards jimmy

"AHHHHH!" Jimmy yelled in pain as Eddy cracked the suit of jimmy

Jimmy suit started to colscape and he teleported out also unlocking the doors

"Come...on get to...Double d and Jib" Ashe said still recoving from her early attack

Alie picked up grey and Vent picked up ashe

"Mine Turn!" Ed yelled he picked up and carried eddy to the exit

"ED! PUT ME DOWN!" Eddy yelled at ed

Double d was trying to unlock a door while jib was trying to defeat a Large walking missle laucher

"Double d hurry up will ya?" Jib said defending him

Then a trio of Large bullets hit the manchine causing it to exploed

"Huh?" Jib asked as he saw the ed,eddy,vent and alie carrying ashe and grey


	7. The battle for ice

Artic ice floe Part 6

* * *

><p>Last time on mega ed zx advent after geting past the super maze and mastering the fusion-Ha move the megas advanced closer to the goal, but Jimmy decied to send them to Chronoforce for revenge,Find out if they win Everyone fusion-ha powerlevels<p>

Thesis +Double d =Thesis d: 7700

Aeolus+Ed=Edolus: 7400

Altas+Eddy=Eddyas: 7400

Siarnaq+Jib=Siarub: 8100

Grey+Alie=Gril: 9025

Ashe+Vent=Vesh: 9025

* * *

><p>Eddy: "Why don't curly and the others just leave us alone? If Me and altas would i'll do the fusion-ha on them"<p>

"Wait you learned it too? Still it would be too weak"

While everyone was trying too see who can do the Fusion-ha better jimmy was still there watching them

"Good job jimmy return to base for your reward" The man said over his commantior

-Back with the megas-

Then a wicked laughter was heard

"Who there?" Double d asked with a scared tone

"Welcome to my subzero world where even time freeze can freeze

"Ahh man its Chronoforce again" Grey complained

"Who chronoforce?" Jib asked the others megas

"He number two of albert's creations of psudoirds

Suddenly a blue ice turtle/manchine came through the underground

"Ha ha ha well well well if it isn't the megas with some new friends" Chronoforce said

"Another psudorid power up by the kids of the cul-de-sac i guess?" Double d guessed

"That's right thanks to my new masters i am more better than ever" Chronoforce booasted

"I say we all do the fusion-ha" Eddy suggested as everyone agreeed

"Fus-ion Ha!" Everyone yelled as the twelth megas turned tured to six

"Ha Ha Ha you think that will stop me,Watch me as i trigger my TIME BOMB!" Chronoforce said as suddenly a big blue bomb of ice came up and dissapeared

"Great our speed is decreased this will be a liitle bit harder than we through" Gril said seeing chronoforce new superspeed

"Don't worry after this we'll all train so our current powerlevels are the base levels" Eddyas proposed

"Let's get this on!" Siarnaq ran at Chronoforce but when he tried to attack he was gone

"Where he go?" Siarnaq question as he look around

"Over here" Chronoforce yelled out

All the megas turned around to see chronoforce unharm

"Let me try FLAMETHROWER" Eddyas said as eddyas made a flamethrower from its mouth to chronoforce

"Icicle takedown!" two icicle made from its tentacules were shot at the flamethrower and caused and explosion and when the smoke clears Chronoforce was no where to be found

"Now where did he go?" Eddyas questioned in frustioned

"Over here" Chronoforce yelled out again

"Face with my super speed you'll never beat me" Chronoforce yelled in gloated tone

"What wrong megas Am i no fast for you all?" Chronoforce said as he came in to an attack but missed all six

"Anyone got an idea?" Vesh asked dodgeing chronoforce attack

"How about half of the group attacks while the other charge up then attack once he reappers"

Vesh,Gril,Siarub went in super speed at chronoforce while Thesis d,Edolus and Eddyas started to charge up a mega attack

Chronoforce: Please another frontal assult? You megas don't learn do you?

Vesh: Mystic slash

A colorful slash appears from Vesh sword and Stricks Chronoforce

"AHHH!" Chronoforce yelled in pain

"Shadow disk!" A disk of blades run straight towards chronoforce's back

"AHHHHH"!

"Hyper bullet" Vesh greated a large bullet which chronoforce dodge

"Nice try megas" Chronoforce said reappears from the last attack

"Seconds team GO" The three megas said as eddyas thesis d and edolus lauches their super power attack

"AHHHHHHH!" Chronoforce said taking the hits head on

"THAT'S IT!" Chronoforce said in rage

"Woah what's this i'm feeling?" Edolus said

"Now feel my Blizzard attack" Chronoforce said as everything began to freeze including the megas legs

"We can't move" Gril said strugling to break out

"None of us can" Thesis d said also struggling

"Now my improved iclice takedown will destroy you" Chronoforce said powering up again

* * *

><p>Next time<p>

With Chronoforce super speed will the megas find a weakness?

Find out next time


	8. Thinking ahead

Artic ice floe part 8

* * *

><p>After finally defeating chronoforce it looks like are heros are finally getting a break until a new shock comes their way<p>

* * *

><p>Powerlevels changes<p>

Chronoforce=10020

* * *

><p>"Iclice takedown" Chronoforce said as he chraged up power<p>

"Anyone got i would love to hear it" Vesh said panicking

"Blizzard!" Thesis d yelled as ice and snow came out of his mouth freezing chronoforce for a short time

"Eddyas use some fire based attacks to get us outta here" Thesis d

"What why me?" Eddyas complained

"Because hot head your the only fire megaman" Siarib scoleded

"Fine Total heat wave" A large sensation of heat came outof nowhere and unfrozed the megas

"Now let's finish this" Everyone said as they returned back to their own bodies and began to charge a super attack

"TOTAL SHINING LIGHT!" They all lauched their attack which combined to show a bright which destroyed chronoforce

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chronoforce yelled

"Finally we can leave this frozen wasteland" Eddy said

"Eddy can you stop complaining about everything" Alie asked annoyed

"It not complaining" Eddy said

"Dude it is complaining" Jib stated

"Oh yeah how about a race to the end of this wasteland" Eddy challenged

"Fine i'll give you a twenty second head count" Jib said as eddy rushes off

"And that how you trick eddy to a race" Jib said

Eddy ran to the door only to slam into it and pass out

Momutes later eddy felt a hand slapping his fac real hard

"Ugh wake up eddy stop sleeping now" Ed said slapping eddy

"(SLAP) Ed...(SLAP) ED! I'm awake!" Eddy yelled to him before kicking him in the face

"What's with this stupid door?" Eddy yelled pounding on the door Just then a voice was heard

"Due to...haradous events..area 42 unable to acess" The voice said until disappering again

"Great now we have to go back all over again" Eddy yelled in rage

"Not really" Vent said

"What do you mean?" Double d asked

"Teleport!" Ed yelled out of randomness

"All right everyone hold hands and...TELEPORT!" Ashe yelled as they found themselves back at the entrence of the artic ice floe

"Come on everyone let's go back to hunter's camp" Alie said as they walk their way back

-Hunter's camp-

"Great five hours trapped in a frozen wasteland for nothing" Eddy complained walking in the resting room

"Oh come now eddy it wasn't that bad we all gain more power than we thought" Double d said looking on the bright side

"Yeah while grey,ashe,alie and vent look for another route let's get back to me proving you wrong" Jib taunted

"Oh your on" Eddy said rushing into the training room with jib

"Fine each two person can take two hours of training" Vent said as he took out a timer and put it for two hours

After two hours passed eddy and jib walk out with scratches on their bodies

"All right sockhead,lumpy go in there and mix it up" Eddy encouarged as the two friends walk in the room

After the second pair of hours passed double d and ed walked out breathing heavily

* * *

><p>With more training coming how strong will they'll be<p>

Find out next time


	9. Evil has awoken

After training for two hours our heros look for a new route for the airplane crash but first let's go back with Jimmy and the rest of the kids

* * *

><p>"Grr Jimmy How could you get beated by those four" Kevin yelled in rage<p>

"Its not my fault they were too powerful and they combine their attacks against me" Jimmy accused

"You still shouldn't have that much trouble in the fight" Jonny said wearing the same pendent

"What are the pro masters gonna said?" Nazz said as the kids walk into a dark chamber with the only light is coming from torches

"KEVIN YOUR GROUP HAS FAILED AGAIN!" The male shawdowy figure yelled in rage as everyone hid behnd kevin and rolf

"I thought you all said there were cowards" The female shawdowy figure said

"Yes but their power has raised like in no time" Sarah said

Even this son of a shepard is puzzeled" Rols as everyone agrees with him

"Let me see for my self"The female voice said as she uses some kind of telekinsis power

"Well they do have somewhat high powerlevels 3000-340o,another one at 3300" The second shawdowy figure said

"That's the one callled jib" Jimmy said getting everyone shocked

"When did he come back?" Jonny asked

"Must of been after i fought them on the train" Kevin said

"Wait there eight more with them making the eds and jib completely soft" The voice imformed

"All right pandora we get it,We'll upgrade the pendants" The male said

"What's so special about the pendant's?" Kevin asked

"The pendants promethesis and i made are set to give you the powerlevel of 5000" Pandora said

"Now all but sarah go back to your training" Pormthesis commaned as everyone but sarah left the chamber

"We already upgraded your because we want you to go to the tower of venture and prevent those megaman from going on with their jounery"Promethsis said

"Why is it me that have to go?"Sarah asked

"Because your ed sister so he won't be ablt to foucus right and he knows he can't hit you"Pandora said giving sarah a evil smile

"When should i go?"Sarah asked

"Once you place this bomb in the train station head out to the tower"Pandora said as she headed out the door

"We must get back to work once we finish the pendants we'll set the ulimate plan against legion"Promthesis said as pandora ahree by nodding

Meanwhile back at hunter after everyone getting training the megamans are ready to head out on another adventure

"Ok now we're ready to head out again" Grey encourage

"Please tell me this place isn't another wasteland" Eddy said

"No our next destination is called the tower of venture,the lock at the artic ice floe is realted to the tower"Alie said

Suddenly the global news network switch on

"We interupt the following program to bring you this terrible news report" The female reporter said

"I'm willa walkings and what stand behind me is the train station outside of hunter camp that was attacked" Willa said standing outside of the train station

"WHAT?" The megas all yelled in shock on what he said

"More than one hundred and twenty people were killed and seventy eight badly wounded

"Ok here a change of plans,we all use the fusion-ha and half of us go and find out what happen and the other go to the tower

* * *

><p>What is the master plan of promthesis and pandora?Will sarah evil ways harm more bystanders?<p>

Find out next time


	10. The tower of trouble

Last time sarah has recive a improve pendant and blasted the train station with a bomb,But that was just the beginnng of evilvness of promthesis and pandora Will the megas stop the madness find out now

* * *

><p>Powerlevel changes<p>

Promthesis &Pandora=22,0000

Cul-de-sac kids=10000

Eddy=11,590

Double d=10,670

Ed=12,800

Grey=13,990

Ashe=13,960

Alie=13,870

Vent=13,790

Altas=13,320

Aeolus=13,460

Siarqie=13,280

Thesis=13,550

Eddyas=26,870

Thesis d=24,220

Gril=27,260

Vesh=26,580

Edolus=26,780

Siarqub=26,890

* * *

><p>Gril was standing on the cliff just out of the reach of the train station and was able to view the burned building.<p>

"I still can't believe shovelchin and the others were able to do this"Eddyas said

Edolus was able to see the tower and many off its cliffs,but what caught his attention was three shadows

"Look up there guys"Edolus said as two of the shadows jump towards them as the third simply walk back inside.

"Looks like we meet again kevin"Vesh identifing kevin already

"Don't forget curly too" Eddyas said as both removes there hoods

"Hmph look like sarah did an even better job than i thought" Kevin said giving edolus a shocked face

"All right here's the plan half of us will go to the tower while the others stay here" Siarub said,Kevin rushed over towards the megas until blocked by thesis d

"Nice try kevin now feel this,BLIZZARD PUSH!" Thesis d yelled as a front of snow and ice pushs kevin back

"I and can take kevin siarub you can take on jimmy" Thesis d said as siarub and jimmy clashes with a series of punches and kicks

"Shadow punch" Siarub yelled as he punches jimmy towars his chest

"Ahhhh Kevin what does the scouter say about their powerlevel?" Jimmy asked holding his chest in pain

Kevin ativates the scouters and the numbers rose over 11,000

"Their all over 10,000!" Kevin yelled as he clutches the scouter until it collascapes

"WHAT? 10,000 YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING!"Jonny yelled as he was hit hit another punch

"Now our chance to head to the tower"Edolus,Gril,Vesh and Eddyasheaded off towards the tower

* * *

><p>What more suprises will be at the tower<p>

Find out next time


	11. The tower endures more evil

Last time Thesis d and Siarub faced off against Kevin and Jimmy to buy time for the others to find out about the tower of venture

* * *

><p>"Man this place is amazing!"Eddyas said amazed at the tower<p>

"When it comes to plant life and techonolgy,This tower has everything." Vesh said getting the new megas even more excited

"But if everything seems all right then whats causing the computer to malfunction?"Gril asked as the team headed on until a wall of throns blocked their way

"Something tells who ever behind the computer's malfunction caused this too."Vesh said angrily

Meanwhile outside the tower Thesis d and Siarub are domanating kevin and jimmy

"HAA!" Kevin yelled in frustraction clashing with thesis d sword for the fifth time

"Deep freeze!" Thesis d yelled as a ball of ice lauched from his left and froze kevin left handas he pulls back

Siarub and Jimmy were battling midair above the trian uses his legs and slams Jimmy into the trakes repeatly and brought the fight into the ground

Backin the tower the team starts to use their ultimate fuse attack to destroy the throns

"Ultra Infro!"Eddyas yelled as he creates a beam of flames to blast through the throns

"Sliver Winds!"Edolus yelled as he creates a blast of wind from his mouth

"Final Buster Beam!" Gril yells as a beam of many colors blasted from his gun/cannon

"Sliver Lining!"Vesh yelles at the power of all four attacks causes the wall to break open into the main room of the tower

"All right you hacker we know your in here might as well show yourself"Vesh yelles through out the tower which the only respones was footsteps

Out came off of a cliff above them was another mysterious person wearing a black robe

"Well well you actully came this far i also glad for you have brought me my brother"The person said as she eveals his hood th reveals Ed's litter sister sarah

Back outside with the fight Siarub has resufaced with jimmy badly hurt who falls on the floor

"Give up kevin you and Jimmy both know that you no match for us." Siarub said in proudly

"Get up Jimmy we goota keep fight til we get the singal"Kevin said lowly for only jimmy too a few momutes the two finally get back up

"Guess some people never learn"Siarub as he rushes back into battle

"Strange why do they continue to fight when they both know we supass them easily?"Thesis d asked as he resumes to fight kevin

Back in the tower

Ed has loss his abillity to fight as he drops to his knees in defeat seeing his little sister evil(And i mean more evil than usual)

"Come on lumpy we gotta beat this little shrimp"Eddyas said geting in a fighting stance

* * *

><p>Will ed actully fight his little sister?And why is the fight still going on?Is this all part of promthesis and pandora plan<p>

Find out next time


	12. A hole in a tower

Last time on Mega ed zx advent,Sarah has made her self know as the killer of many as the reason of the hacking of the computer the fighting can begin the three sees Ed falling to his knees. Can Ed return to his normal self find out now

* * *

><p>"Ed come on get up" Eddyas said trying to pick up his fallen friend<p>

"My brother knows he can't touch me,But i can touch him"Sarah said as in a blink of an eye she knees Ed in the gut and Ed falls into unconsciousness

"ED!"The three megas yelled as they see their friend down

"Looks like i prove i was always the strongest,So who wants next?"Sarah overeasily asked as eddyas,gril and vesh rushed at jumpes as everyone follows her leaving ed behind

Back to the outside battle

Kevin and Jimmy were trying to blast away their opponents with multiply blasts but in the sky they can see that they were having poor luck

"Its time to end this fight,BLIZZARD!"Thesis d yelles as he breath tempature drops below negitave 20 degress and froze the two whole bodies

"Nice now let's dispose of these two and get back on what we were doing"Siarub said as the two pushes the bodies into the train station and onto a train and sent it away.

Back inside the tower...

"HAAA!" Vesh shouted he blasts sarah with three mini shots,but sarah cam out unscratch as sarah punches vesh to the midsection

"Take this you loud mouth brat"Gril said as gril tries to punch sarah but sarah uses her dark powers to teleport even higher in the tower

"Maybe this will be a bit more easier if we de-fuse" Eddyas suggested as everyones de-fuses including edolus

"All right ed you can stay here when you feel better and we'll go ahead" Eddy said as he,alie,vent,grey and ashe went after sarah leaving ed behind

Meanwhile Thesis,Double d,Siaruq and Jib trying to find a way in was harder said than done

"Hey look i found something" Thesis yells as everyone ran towards him to see a tunnle leading in the tower high up

"Going up anyone" Double d asks in humor as he and thesis creates a ice bridge towards the tunnle

* * *

><p>Will ed get back normal? and is that tunnle really a tunnle?<p>

Find out next time on mega ed zx advent


	13. The story of the element weapons pt 1

Last time on Mega ed zx advent,The four has finally defeated kevin and jimmy in a seriously easy battle and found a serect it lead to sucess or disater? Find out now

* * *

><p>"HHHAAAA"Eddy yells as he lauches a fireball towards sarah which made contact and explodes. After the blast sarah remaines untouched and open a door running ahead closing it behind her<p>

"Your mine now squirt we got you surrrounded"Eddy yells as he gave chase for sarah

"Wait eddy this could be?" Altas warns as she,alie,vent,grey and ashe chase after him only to fall deep in a pit.

Meanwhile outside after discovering a tunnle the four had lost there way into a pit with spikes on the side of the walls

"what kind a person would build a pit inside a tower?" Double d asks

"Actully in ancient times people would send people to the moster that said to live at the bottom of this pit." Thesis explains whics suddenly causes them to worry in fear soon they heard screaming as eddy,altas,grey,vent,alie,ashe and aeolus falls from above

"What happen to you guys?" thesis asks

"Sarah happened can things get any worse?" Vent asks as he tower began to virbrate as a large mechinal spider crawles towards the 11

"Wait where's ed?" Jib asks

"He was the first to get attacked by sarah and he still in the same place" Alie said

"So if any luck ed will come and save the day"Ashe said

"We're doom are we sockhead?" Eddy asks

"Highly eddy" double d said as the spider comes closer

"WE'RE SCREWED!" They all yells

Meanwhile ed was making a slow climb up the tower until his find a room with several camaras and one of them seeing the megas being attacked by the spider and mini spiders

"My friends...Don't worry i will find sarah and make her stop" Ed promise himself as runs in pursuit for sarah

Meanwhile Kevin and Jimmy were back in their HQ were Everyone(minus sarah) was outside of the door of promthesis and pandor

"What's going on?" Jimmy asks

"The headmaster and mistress wants to speak with you guys" Jonny explaines as the two shudders and slowly enters the room

"Welcome back Kevin and Jimmy how did our plan work out?" Promethesis askes

"Perfectly After a few more hours the beast shall devour them and we'll hunt down ed last and destroy him" Kevin said

"Excellent your both dismiss" Promethesis said as the two left the room

"I say we shall watch through the survallies camaras if case they fail" Pandora said

"Agree"

Meanwhie sarah was in a top room when she hears the door behind her opens and closes she turns to see a mysterious person

"Who are you?" Sarah asks but recieves to respond "Answer me" Sarah yells as she rushes towards the person but he moves out the way and spanks sarah butt

"OW! Grrr" Sarah growls as she lashs out at the mysterious person but fails to hit one attack,Soon after this fight erputed Ed runs in and sees what going on

The mysterious person then goes on the offense as he releases a barrage of punches and kicks on sarah meanwhile ed was confused he had two major questions who was he and why was he attacking sarah. The myesterious person then lands a punch across sarah face making her fall to the ground

"I know what your masters are planning and if you think your getting the element blades then you'll sorry mistaken" he said as sarah gasps in shock and ed gets a confused face

"Element blades?" Ed asks in confusement

"How did you know that and who are you?" Sarah yells in angry

"I'm your worst nightmare" the mysterious person said as he knocks sarah out cold as Ed stood there shocked. He then sees the mysterious person walking away but before he could leave his sight ed chases him After the mysterious person go through the door and hallway ed loses sight he cross the halway in record speed and opens the door but the mysterious person has disappeared

"Where did he go?" Ed asks

* * *

><p>List of Attacks(In order of apperences)<p>

Eddy

Fire ball-the user lauches a ball of fire towards the opponet

Flamethower-The user contrents and poses as if firing heat from their bodies

Hammer Rush-Charges towards the opponet

Ultra Infro-The user contrents and poses as if firing an powerful blast of lava and heat from their bodies

Double d

Blizzard-A harsh howling wind freezes the foes legs making them immoblie

Iclice pound-The user creates and thows iclies towards the foe

Blizzard Push-A wall of snow pushes back the foe and protect the uses

Deep freeze-The user freezes the

Ed

Sonic Booms-A powerful gust of wind slashing through the air

Sliver Winds-A different verison of the sonic booms

Grey

Super speed flash- A series of fast and quick punches and kicks

Giga Blast-The user contreates their enery into a large blast

Ashe

Sliver legs-A series of kicks all around the body

Sliver Lining-The user contreates their enery into a sliver line of energy

Giga Blast-The user contreates their enery into a large blast

Kevin

Dark kick-A powerful of dark energy surronds the user leg as the person kicks the opponet

Shadow wrench-The user conjers up a wrench out of shadows

Vent

Swift Sword-A series of impailments with his sword

Mystic slash-A strong slash with his sword slashing nearly anything in its path

Alie

Mystic slash-A strong slash with her sword slashing nearly anything in its path

Jib

Dark Slicer-A large blade of sliver energy slices anything though its path

Shadow disk-A large blade of dark energy slices anything though its path

Shadow punch-A dark and shadowly energy surronds the user fist and attacks

Jimmy

Shadow elbow-

Dark light punch-A dark and shadowly energy surronds the user fist and attacks causes light energy

Super Speed Punch-A series of heavy punches

M.E.C.H.A Punch-A punch from the user in a M.E.C.H.A suit


	14. The story of the element weapons pt 2

Last time on Mega ed zx advent,Sarah and Ed were visited by a mysterious person and he quickly defeats Sarah revealing their true intention but are exactly are the element blades find out now

* * *

><p>Ed tries to look around for the mysterious hooded person until a laugh above and a Floroid slowly descends from the vines<p>

"I'm so happy to see you here boy" the floroid said

"Why?" Ed asks

"Easy so you can end up like the others i have devoured" the floroid said as she shoots a vine which ed dodges

"Who are you?" ed asks as the floroid launches two more vines, Ed dodges the first one but the second rips through his armor

"I am rosespark,come and die into my petals,my petals of terror and pain" Rosespark said as the fight began

Meanwhile the captures were defends their-selves against the spider coming army and attacks

"Is there any other way to get around this freak of an robot" Jib asks which they said no

"The only known way to defeat is to wear it out and take it apart one by one" Aeolus said

"Let's takes this sorry excuse for a spider down...Cul-de-sac style" Jib said as he starts to spin dark energy surrounds him as the two eds did the same

"Take him down boys" Jib commands as the three spins all around the spider's 360* vision

"Quick while its distracted finished it off" Vent commands as 8 charges their attacks and blasts the spider as it explodes into pieces as the three levitates down

"Go ahead and take all the credit" Eddy said as they ran outside and scale the walls(the original way to up)

"If its a fight you want its a fight you get" ed said as he uses the vines around him to get closer towards rospark

"Nice try boy but you can't hit what you can't see" Rospark said as the vines around started to grow larger until ed wasn't able to see the bottom

"Now prepare to taste my true powers" Rospark said as ed tries to trace his movements but was struck across his face by a vine and soon many more vines strikes Ed repeatably

Meanwhile the mysterious male from earlier reached the supercomputer and begins to type on the computer and soon sarah runs in

"All right how do you know about the element weapons?" Sarah asks

"Well by weapons do you mean these?" The teen asks as several weapons appears "The blade of fire and wind"the picture of swords appears "the Bo staff of water and ice" two Bo staffs appears "The Scythe of Quakes" a picture of a Scythe "The Shurikens of Light and Darkness" two pairs of shrikes appears " And the Nunchucks of Lighting" the last picture shown of a nunchucks

"so this computer was the reason you been figuring it out" Sarah said

"And it looks like I'm already ahead" he said as he pulls out the lighter blue Bo staff from earlier

"The Bo staff of Ice,too bad it's going to be ripped from your clutches Dark Slash!" Sarah yells as she grabs the staff but then suddenly her hand froze

"Yeah it happen to me at first but i can control it now Icicle Wind" The male yells and as he rotates the staff sarah gets blown away by a large gust of wind

Meanwhile Ed who was having a difficult time with Rospark continues to try and escape his vines

"Where are you hiding plant beast" Ed yells in frustration

"Say farewell" Rospark said as ed can see light all being absorbed into one spot meaning two things one that rospark was there and he was charging a powerful dodges at the last minute but he turns to see the giant hole left in the wall

"It seems your speed saved you from the last minute attack but now your finished" Rospark said as he send a vine towards Ed but he caught it

"Time to say good night rospark" Ed said as he throws Rospark into an open area he creates a twister engulfing rospark and throwing in sonic booms going in and out and soon the twister exploded along with Rospark as his petals drops to the floor that what left of him and soon the others appears

"Woah Ed you totaled Rospark awesome" Grey said but Ed still had a serious face

"Ed your still thinking about that brat of your sister?" Eddy asks

"No something much much worst" Ed said


End file.
